


Guardian Angel

by angelicneonanime



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicneonanime/pseuds/angelicneonanime
Summary: Another fic inspired by Zefive on tumblr where Quirrel saves Tiso and everybody is happy and no one dies! (Title might be changed)





	1. Injured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zefive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saving Tiso](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/444071) by Zefive. 



The Colosseum of Fools was brutal. Ghost had barely managed to win the title of champion but in the process, their friend Tiso had gotten gravely injured. If that Brooding Mawlek hadn't fallen on top of him then Tiso would've been fine. But Tiso wasn't fine and Ghost had no idea how to help him, but they knew someone who could.

* * *

Finding Quirrel was never an easy task but today luck seemed to be on their side. City of Tears was close by and so was Quirrel. It was a good thing too, because Ghost was having a hard time carrying the young warrior. Despite him being thin and lean, Tiso seemed to weigh a lot. Yet they picked up the pace in order to get their friend the help he needed.

Noticing movement out of the corner of his eye, Quirrel turned to look at his visitors.

“Oh Ghost it's good to see you again! I thought you had- oh my what happened to him!?”

Rushing over, Quirrel began to take Tiso's unconscious body off of Ghost. The vessel sagged in relief as the weight of the injured bug was no longer bringing him down. Quirrel had then laid Tiso on the bench he had been sitting on moments before. He quickly got to work tending to Tiso's injuries before turning back to Ghost.

“I don't know what happened to him but judging by these wounds he should've died. Thanks to you, though, he'll be fine. But it might take a while for him to recover. For now we need to move him to a safer location.”

Picking him up gently, Quirrel lifted Tiso up bridal style. Nodding to Ghost they went on their way, Ghost taking care of any enemies that stood before them while Quirrel kept Tiso safe. Finally they arrived at the King’s Station, the closest place that could be considered ‘safe,’ and decided to settled down in the Stag station.

Setting Tiso back down on the bench, Quirrel double checked that the area was clear before removing his bloody bandages and then re-cleaning his wounds. Ghost watched over his shoulder unsure of what to do. Glancing back at them briefly, Quirrel jerked his thumb towards the door.

“I know that you have many important things to do, little one, so you best be going on your way. I'll take care of this young fellow for you.”

Ghost hesitated for a second before ultimately agreeing. Re-adjusting their grip on their nail, Ghost ran out of the room, giving one look back at their friends.

* * *

By now it was getting late and Quirrel had done all he could for the young warrior. All he could do now was wait. So he sat down beside the bench and began to drift off the sleep until he hears the sound of Tiso moving. He had woke up in a frenzy. He didn't know where he was and what had happened but he felt that he was in danger. Trying to grasp for the weapon that he didn't have, Tiso had let out a small sound of panic before Quirrel slowly pressed a firm, but soft hand on his chest to keep him from hurting himself. The movement caused Tiso to grab Quirrel's arm and dig his claws into them, eyes staring up in confusion and pain.

“It's okay,” Quirrel says calmly. “You're safe.”

Tiso tightens his grip, his thoughts telling him to run, but Quirrel is patient, and eventually Tiso's grip loosens and his claws go slack against the scholar's wrists.

“Sleep,” Quirrel says, palms still pressed to Tiso's chest. “I'll still be here when you wake.”

Too hurt and too tired to fight, Tiso drifts back to sleep. Lifting his hands off his chest, Quirrel then sat back down and followed suit.


	2. You want a bodyguard? Too bad cuz you're getting one anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiso has awakened and now it's time to move forward with the story

Tiso had awoken at the quiet sound of someone humming. Blinking, he looked around until he spotted the one making the noise. A blue pill bug was sitting next to the Stag station bell, a map open in front of them. 

Tiso stared confused at the bug in front of him before he became suddenly aware that he was no longer at the Colosseum. Jolting up into a sitting position, Tiso hissed as his side erupted in pain. Alerted by the noise, Quirrel had rushed over to help the young warrior.

Waving his hands away, Tiso tried to get up from the bench. Ignoring the pain that blossomed in his lower back, he stood up shakily. Quirrel's hands hovered around him, unsure if he should help lest he be turned away again. Deciding that he didn't care if he got told off, he gently took Tiso's arm and slung it over his shoulder. The other arm was placed around the warrior's waist.

“Get off of me! I don't need your help.”

“You took a very bad blow during your time at the Colosseum. Our mutual friend, Ghost, had brought you to me so that I may help you. Please at the very least stay with me until you are fully healed.”

Tiso pulled away from the scholar's grip, causing him to stagger and have Quirrel grab him once more.

“I said I don't need your help!” Tiso snarled. “All I need is my shield and I will be on my way.”

“As much as you want to leave I must digress. Not to mention I have no clue where your shield might be.”

Tiso groaned in dismay. His shield was most likely back at the Colosseum. He didn't care that he was badly wounded, he was going to go back there and get it. But the pill bug wasn't going to stop annoying him so he might as well get him to help.

“You know what, fine. You can help but only if you get me back to the Colosseum to retrieve my shield.”

Quirrel sighed. He knew he wasn't going to be able to change the warrior's mind, at the very least he'd be able to keep an eye on him. So Quirrel agreed and readjusted Tiso so that he would be leaning his weight on him as they walked.

“I had almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Quirrel. I'm sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances but it's still nice to meet you. Might I ask you for your name?”

“Tiso.”

And with that the two were on their way to Kingdom's Edge. 

* * *

It had only taken a few days to get to where they needed to be. They had to hide from enemies as to not put Tiso in any danger since he was not in any condition to be fighting. Quirrel could hold his own against any attackers but he'd rather be safe than sorry.

Once they had arrived at the entrance to the Colosseum, Tiso moved away from Quirrel and walked in as casually as he could, doing his best to retain his dignity. Quirrel shook his head and followed a few steps behind him.

Upon entering, the hanging fool called out to them.

“Well look who's back! Here to try your hand at another trial?” the fool cackled, causing them to rock back and forth in their chains.

Tiso grumbled and continued walking until another voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Looking for this?”

Turning his head, the one and only God Tamer stood before them, holding his shield, a smirk on her face.

“It's good to see you again, young fool. I see that you've acquired yourself some scars while you were gone. I doubt you even need this shield back when you've already got yourself a new one.” she gestured toward Quirrel with a haughty expression. Despite this, her eyes showed relief and fondness at seeing her friend alive.

“Tis but a scratch,” Tiso said as he motioned to his bandaged form. “As for my new shield, he simply doesn't get the job done as well as my old one.”

God Tamer snickered as she handed back the warrior's shield. Turning to Quirrel, she placed her hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner.

“I'm pretty sure he was the one who dragged you over here so let me just thank you for protecting him. You didn't have to cover his wounds or bring him back here but you did and I'm grateful for that and I'm sure he is too, although he's too proud to say it.”

“Oh there's no need to thank me. I couldn't just leave him to die. I'm just glad that he's still got that warrior spirit burning within him.”

God Tamer laughed at that and patted his back hard. Quirrel stumbled at the force and awkwardly laughed along with her.

“I'll thank you regardless. Still, you must be very strong to have gotten as far as you have. Not to mention, you had your hands full with that one.” she pointed her thumb in Tiso's direction who only glared in return. 

“Strong? Oh not at all! I mean I know my way around a nail, but I'm not a warrior by any means. I actually used to be a student of Monomon.”

Overhearing his confession, Tiso shouted, “You're a scholar!?”

God Tamer began to laugh once more as Quirrel stared at them in confusion.

“You're telling me that this was the bug who saved my life! A goddamn scholar!? How have you made it this far without dying!?”

“Well for the most part I keep my head down and avoid danger. If I have to fight then I will but otherwise I prefer to keep out of harm's way.”

Tiso stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't understand how someone could not want to fight or how someone could survive without fighting. 

“You know what, from now on I'll be your bodyguard! I know that without me by your side you'll surely perish. Consider this my payment for saving my life.”

Quirrel gaped. “Ex-excuse me? I don't need a bodyguard, thank you very much. And even if I did, you are in no shape to do much of anything. “

Tiso ignored him and plopped himself down on the bench. “You best get some rest now while we're here ‘cause we'll be leaving soon enough.”

God Tamer gave Quirrel an amused look. 

“There's no changing his mind now. You might as well go along with it.” She leaned closer to him and began whispering. “Please continue to watch over him. Knowing him, he'll probably find himself in the middle of danger just to prove a point.”

Patting his back once more, God Tamer walked away from the duo, leaving Quirrel feeling more exhausted than when he first walked in. Since he had no say in the matter he might as well make the best of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta-readers or grammatical corrections, we post these fics w/o previews like men
> 
> Idk when I'm gonna actually make them get together but trust me it's gonna happen at some point. Probably gonna happen pretty soon tho cuz I'm too impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I spent very little time on this. I just wanted to make sure I got the main idea down before I continued it and this will definitely be continued but I have no idea how I'm going to do it so good luck to me I guess


End file.
